Like Autumn leaves
by aliencita
Summary: Le gustaría decir que nunca tuvo que matar a nadie, pero eso sería mentir. Los Juegos Del Hambre. AU. Johnlock. Un poco de OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fanfic participa en en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foto "I am SHER locked"**_

_Este fic está escrito en base a hechos actuales dentro de la historia y flashbacks, con cada cambio de escena entra un flashbacks no necesariamente relacionado con el párrafo anterior, así que tengan cuidado de no confundirse._

* * *

**I**

Sherlock abrió los ojos no muy seguro de dónde se encontraba. Estaba oscuro y el suelo se sentía duro y húmedo. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y frunció el ceño, le dolía el cuerpo y, por alguna razón que no recordaba en ese instante, no debe de levantarse por ningún motivo. El sonido de un cañón hace que se sobresalte y abra los ojos.

-_Cierto –_pensó – _Estos son los juegos del hambre _–el cielo se llena con las imágenes de los tributos fallecidos. Son siete. Sherlock ni siquiera recuerda sus nombres.

Con cuidado, empieza a incorporarse, es probable que tenga una costilla rota así que lo mejor es moverse despacio. Como puede, consigue apoyarse en un árbol mientras intenta ajustar su vista a la oscuridad. Estaba seguro de que su mochila debía de estar cerca. Es obvio que lo que le pasó fue por estúpido. Fue descuidado al caminar y tropezó, cayendo por la ladera. Debió desmayarse por algunas horas, se sorprendió al pensar que ninguno de los otros tributos lo encontró. Suponía que _"La suerte estaba de su lado"_.

Se levantó con cuidado y recogió su mochila, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de dónde él estaba. El terreno de ese año era boscoso, lleno de raíces y tierra húmeda por todas partes, era complicado ocultar las huellas, las caminatas se volvían lentas y cansadas. Escuchó el movimiento de las hojas a la distancia e intentó ocultarse con poco éxito. Sacó el cuchillo que tenía oculto en la bota y le rezó a un dios en el que no creía que lo protegiera. Conforme el ruido se hacía más fuerte, disminuyó lo más que pudo su respiración, intentando pasar desapercibido.

Una chica apareció intempestivamente frente a él, tenía el cabello desaliñado y un profundo corte en la mejilla. Se detuvo intentando detectar algún peligro; se tensó cuando notó su presencia.

-¡Espera, espera! –gritó cuando la chica se abalanzó a atacarlo -¡Espera! –había tropezado con una rama y ahora se retorcía del dolor.

-¿Sherlock? –preguntó la chica.

-Molly. –Jadeó -Estás viva.

-¿Estás herido? –dijo acercándose a él. -¿Qué te pasó?

-Me caí. Creo que me rompí una costilla. –dijo sentándose en una de las raíces sobresalientes.

-Vamos –dijo tomando la mochila de el chico- Tenemos que irnos, los otros tributos no están lejos de aquí. No muy lejos, me encontré con los de el Distrito 1, están haciendo una carnicería con cada tributo que se encuentran, así que, corramos. –Pasó su brazo por la axila del chico y lo ayudó a levantarse.

* * *

Sherlock tomó entre sus manos los granos de trigo y los dejó resbalar entre sus dedos. Su cara no muestra ninguna expresión.

-¿Está listo? ¿Se implementaron los cambios en el riego? –le preguntó uno de los inspectores. El chico asintió. –Espero que con esto nos puedan dejar en paz por un tiempo. Eres una bendición. Estoy seguro de que si no fuera por ti no habríamos podido tener esa maldita modificación a tiempo.

-El Capitolio ha incrementado su consumo de semillas y granos –dijo sacudiéndose las manos- Será alguna nueva dieta, una mascarilla, o tal vez, es sólo una moda. –y se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser. Esos del Capitolio lo tienen todo y todavía esperan más, malditos bastardos…

-Es hora de irnos. –le contestó Sherlock sin interés. –Firme esto –le tendió una hoja con la requisición de que el producto es de la calidad necesaria para ser enviada a el Capitolio. Todo producto que fuese de una calidad inferior era otorgada a los agentes de la paz de los distintos distritos, y las sobras o el grano que salía defectuoso era repartido entre los habitantes del distrito. No era algo muy bueno y el producto nunca salía defectuoso, es por eso que los distribuidores habían ideado un plan donde cada tres o cuatro meses (cuando las provisiones del distrito empezaban a escasear) se quemaban por accidente, o alguna "plaga" arruinaba la cosecha. Usualmente el encargado de la producción era brutalmente castigado o asesinado. Sin embargo, las personas preferían morir antes de dejar de alimentar a su gen

El inspector y Sherlock salieron de el almacén en silencio. Era otoño y se acercaban los Juegos. No hay nada más que decir.

* * *

Estaban en una cueva, era oscura y húmeda y no podían encender una fogata, la cueva no era demasiado profunda y delatarían su posición.

\- No está rota –dijo Molly presionando sus dedos en las costillas del chico – Sólo te golpeaste duro.

-Es un alivio saber que al menos sé cómo caer –bromeó, adolorido. Se recostó en la pared rocosa mientras la chica revisaba las mochilas, tal vez, no debería dejarla hacer eso por que, después de todo, ella seguía siendo una potencial contrincante y podría estar planeando como matarlo pero, a pesar de que nunca entabló una amistad con ella, no sentía que debiera preocuparse.

-Lo siento –le dijo.

-¿Uhm? –preguntó ella sin quitar los ojos de la mochila. –No encuentro vendas.

-Molly –elevó un poco más la voz- Lo siento mucho –la chica dejó de buscar y se quedó quieta –De verdad, lo siento. –Ella cerró los ojos y volteó a verlo con seriedad.

-No te preocupes.

-Yo…

-No importa –lo interrumpió la chica. –Ya no digas nada. –y le sonrió.

* * *

Está parado, formado en fila con unas cien personas más. El sol ya está en lo alto en el cielo, empieza a molestar. El día de la cosecha ha llegado y la ceremonia de los tributos ha comenzado.

Su portavoz del Capitolio ha llegado en un traje verde azabache que combina con unas largas pestañas moradas y su largo cabello negro. Sherlock se preguntó si son así de ridículos todo el tiempo.

Sally Donovan se acercó a la urna; el alcalde y Sarah Sawyer contuvieron el aliento. La primera urna era de los hombres.

-Y el tributo que representará al Distrito 9 en estos Juegos del Hambre es –hace una pausa mientras mete su mano en la urna. El chico puede sentir como todos aguantan la respiración, rezándole a algún misterioso ente que su nombre o el de algún ser querido no aparezca en ese diminuto papel. -Sherlock Holmes. –suspiró. Incluso ella sabe que es una pérdida lamentable. –Un aplauso a nuestro primer tributo. –pide. La gente aplaude, es miedo y no orgullo lo que sale de sus manos. Algunos están felices de que se vaya, tal vez así puede pagar por lo que hizo. Tal vez sea justicia divina.

-Ahora anunciaremos al segundo tributo –dijo cuando los aplausos cesaron, que fue casi inmediato.- Molly Hopper. –anuncia con una sonrisa.

Se oye un lamento general. Molly Hopper es una joven agradable, demasiado amable para el mundo en el que vivía. Era la maestra de kínder. Era la que cuidaba a los niños cuando todos estaban trabajando. Era la que ayudaba al desvalido cuando nadie más lo hacía. A los ojos de los demás, era una lástima que le tocara esa suerte, pero nadie tomaría su lugar y todos sabían que no saldría viva.

-Un aplauso a nuestro tributos. –pidió Sally nuevamente -Es hora de despedirlos –dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora.

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde que los juegos empezaron y ya se siente como si toda su vida la hubiera pasado en esa húmeda cueva con una costilla astillada. La chica seguía a su lado, cuidándolo y curándolo, buscando comida para ambos, intentando mantenerlos con vida.

Sherlock, en su incapacidad para levantarse y hacer algo por sí mismo, sentía la necesidad de decirle a la chica de que saliera corriendo de ahí e hiciera algo para salvarse en vez de estar salvándolo a él.

-Nos hemos acabado el agua –le informó la pelirroja.

Tal vez, simplemente, morirían juntos en esa mohosa cueva.

* * *

-Su nombre es John Watson –les informó Sarah mientras veían la proyección de los tributos en la pared. El chico era rubio, unos años más joven que él mismo. –Es del distrito 7, es un poderoso rival. Es bueno con las armas punzantes, hachas, lanzas y cosas así, sobre todo con el hacha. Es alguien con el que deben de tener cuidado, probablemente lo mejor para terminar –le molestaba usar esa palabra- con él será usar trampas. No parece ser muy bueno para reconocerlas. No lo olviden.

-No parece ser malo –comentó Molly al ver sus ojos. Eran verdes, un poco claros como para destacar pero, eso no era lo que la chica había notado. Se veía bondadoso.

-Ninguno parece ser malo –le dijo Sarah ignorando los ademanes de Sally con respecto a su vestimenta –Sólo están intentando sobrevivir.

* * *

Los del Distrito 1 los encontraron. Sherlock se levantó tan rápido como no creyó que fuera posible en su condición. Había intentado evitarlo a toda costa pero no tuvo otra opción, el chico, de cabello largo, había tomado a Molly por el hombro y la había tirado, tenía un cuchillo de hoja delgada y curva. Sherlock sabía que si no lo detenía la hoja tenía el tamaño y el grosor perfecto para perforar más de un órgano, ocasionando la muerte de la chica.

Sostuvo al chico del cuello, intentando ahogarlo, sin embargo, seguía siendo más fuerte que él, así que sólo podía sostenerse de su cuello como si fuera algún tipo de muñeca. Concluyó que si lograba balancear su peso con el del chico podría tumbarlo y dejarlo inconsciente. Y así lo hizo. Se soltó de él respirando con dificultad y orgullo, casi podría reír.

-¿Molly? –preguntó buscándola en la semi-oscuridad -¿Molly? ¡Oh, por dios! –dijo cuando la encontró recostada en el mismo sitio dónde él había estado momentos atrás. Un corte profundo le delineaba el brazo. La chica estaba sudando, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, y su respiración se estaba volviendo errática. –Veneno –susurró dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. Debía de buscar rápidamente en las mochilas por algo que le pudiese ayudar a detener su paso por la sangre. Era algo que habían hecho con la fauna del lugar así que las cosas que lo rodeaban podían ayudarlo a crear una cura.

-Basta –le dijo la chica con fuerza y empezó a toser.

-Debo de… -intentó explicar.

-Basta –dijo de nuevo- sólo quédate conmigo. –no quería pero ella extendió su mano hacía él –Está bien. –le dijo apenas en un susurro. – Él está vivo –le dijo mientras él abría los ojos de asombro.

* * *

La casa era pequeña y a punto de caer en las ruinas de un color que alguna vez fue brillante y alegre y que hoy se caía a pedazos. La única ventana que daba a la calle esta cubierta con unas gruesas cortinas de un café polvoriento, en un intento de pasar desapercibido.

-Sherlock –lo saluda su madre con alegría. El muchacho sólo mueve la cabeza en forma de saludo. -¿Cómo te fue? –silencio- El señor Anderson vino en la mañana. Nos trajo algo de pan. Tu padre está en el campo, yo tuve que volver. Mary enfermó y me mandaron cuidarla. Empezó a vomitar así que los agentes no se acercaron. Supongo que les dio asco. Está embarazada, la pobre.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó sentándose en la destartalada mesa.

-Sí –le contestó uniéndose a el en la mesa. -¿Quieres algo de comer? El pan está bueno. Anderson consiguió robarse unas tres cajas. Suficiente para toda la cuadra. Está fresco. –se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, se asomó un poco - Tu padre no debe de tardar. La hora de trabajo ya está por terminar.

-Lo dices como si los agentes respetaran el horario.

-Algún día las cosas cambiarán. Ya lo verás –le dijo con su usual optimismo.

-Puede ser –mintió.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo.

Muchas gracias a quienes lo han leído y muchas más gracias a las que me han dejado review. Espero que lo disfruten.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo.

Gracias a Lücia por revisarmelo, eres un amor, niña.

_**Recuerden, entre cada escena en el "presente" hay un flashback. Tengan cuidado.**_

**Este fic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" **

**del foro "I am SHER locked"**

* * *

No tenía amigos. La mayoría de las personas del distrito lo odiaban por "venderse". Él sabía que era más fácil que lo odiaran a que entendieran por qué hizo lo que hizo. Para él estaba bien, eso le ahorraba explicaciones.

Su madre dijo que debía de decir algo, que no debía dejar que la gente pensara tan mal de él, porque él era un buen chico. Uno trabajador y con un buen corazón. Servicial y amable. Sherlock sólo negaba lentamente con la cabeza, sólo eran palabras de una madre. No tenía importancia. Su padre no decía nada.

* * *

Sherlock mató al chico que atacó a Molly. Lo apuñaló con su propio cuchillo envenenado; lo apuñaló tantas veces que perdió la cuenta y la sangre manchó sus manos y las mangas de su traje. Si hubiera tenido otro tipo de arma lo hubiera dejado como un cuerpo sin forma en el piso.

Con lágrimas que nunca creyó dejar caer, tomó el cuerpo de la que pudo haber sido su amiga y la sacó con cuidado de la cueva. Buscó un lugar dónde dejarla, sabía que los organizadores de los Juegos mandarían un deslizador por ella, pero no quería que su cuerpo estuviera cerca de su asesino. Así que caminó un poco hasta que encontró un pequeño espacio entre las raíces de los arboles, oculta a simple vista. La colocó con cuidado, acomodándole el rojizo cabello detrás de la oreja. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó su mochila para empezar a alejarse de ahí.

Con los ojos aún rojos, avanzó entre la maleza preguntándose por la falta de insectos del lugar, se imaginaba que habían limitado su uso después de que, en los juegos anteriores, la mitad de los tributos murieran por picaduras de Rastrevíspulas. Tenía que pensar en cómo defenderse. Ahora poseía el equipo de Molly pero, igual que él, había recolectado cosa para su defensa y no para atacar, por otro lado, tenía el cuchillo envenenado con el que la habían matado. Tendría que conseguir algo o no duraría mucho tiempo.

A veces, se preguntaba si la existencia que llevaban, no era la broma de algún dios cruel y rencoroso que los observaba desde los cielos.

* * *

Sherlock no trabajaba en el campo como sus padres. Él trabajaba en el Centro de Investigación y Modificación. A pesar de que el Capitolio no estaba muy convencido de que el resto de los distritos mereciera ser educado, se instalaron unas pocas escuelas, donde la educación es siempre decante pero eso no impedía que algunos jóvenes destacaran. Fue así como los Agentes de la Paz se dieron cuenta de su potencial. Un potencial que no podía ser desperdiciado en trabajos forzados en el campo. Le prometieron una vida mejor si los ayudaba a mejorar la semilla. Le prometieron no golpear a sus padres de nuevo y le prometieron alimento suficiente como para no morir de hambre. Era algo casi imposible de rechazar y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero un día antes de que informara de su negativa su padre regreso malherido de el campo. Y no tenía más opción que aceptar. No había negativas para el Capitolio. Nunca.

Por la escasa luz solar que logró vislumbrar entre las copas de los árboles, pensó que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, tenía poca agua y se estaba muriendo de hambre, bueno, sólo ten demasiada hambre.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió el sudor que perló su frente, mientras intentaba decidir qué camino era el adecuado para seguir, cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido a su izquierda.

-¡Corre! –le gritó alguien que no alcanzó a vislumbrar porque pasó a su lado como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sherlock volteó en la dirección en la que apareció la persona y decidió que, si lo que quería era sobrevivir, debía correr, correr como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Un muto los perseguía velozmente, el terreno irregular dificultaba el escape pero para el animal era como si estuvieran sobre el terreno más llano del mundo, no parecía detenerse por nada.

Sherlock corría lo más rápido que podía pero sabía que no duraría mucho, su condición física no era tan buena, así que se las tendría que ingeniar para hacer que esa horrible cosa no se lo comiera.

Sin dejar de correr, volteó a los lados buscando algo que lo ayudara, no había nada más que arboles, áreas oscuras y raíces por dónde viera.

El chico, tributo del Distrito 3, tropezó con una raíz y cayó sin tener demasiado oportunidad de levantarse; el muto lo alcanzó sólo un segundo después y empezó a desgarrar su piel entre los horribles gritos que el chico dejaba escapar.

Sherlock aprovechó la infortunada oportunidad que se le presentaba y trepó, como pudo, a la copa de un árbol. Desde ahí podía ver como el monstruoso animal y como se hacía cargo de su presa. Era un espectáculo realmente desagradable, algo por lo que pagaría para poder borrar de su memoria.

No podía bajar hasta que el animal se fuera pero, además de estar demasiado entretenido en despedazar a su presa, Sherlock sabía que él era el siguiente. Estaban genéticamente alterados para perseguir y matar cualquier olor humano que detectaran. Eso, definitivamente era un problema.

Tenía sólo una opción, y esa era enfrentarse al muto, cosa que ocurriría, calculó, en aproximadamente un minuto o dos cuando el cuerpo del chico terminara siendo una masa viscosa en el pasto.

* * *

Había unas cuantas personas reunidas, son las seis de la tarde y estaban en un improvisado y austero funeral. Podía ver, por su expresión corporal, que la mayoría de las personas lamentaban la perdida y que, esa misma gente, creía que él no debía de estar ahí.

"_Asesino"_

El féretro con el cuerpo de Gregory pasó a su lado, Sherlock hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Maldito vendido –le gritó alguien, empujándolo.

-Perro de el Capitolio.

Sherlock les dirigió una mirada vacía, ocasionando que el enojo aumentara.

-No deberías de estar aquí, maldito perro.

-No puedo creer que los Holmes hayan tenido a este bastardo como hijo.

-¡Paren! –gritó una chica de cabello rojo- Basta ya, estamos aquí para honrar la muerte de mi hermano –sostenía a una mujer mayor que lucía muy afectada- Si alguien tiene que decir algo que no pueda esperar a que termine el entierro, lo invito a que se retire –sus ojos, llorosos, hinchados, lastimaban el alma, sin embargo, su voz sonaba firme. Los asistentes guardaron silencio y dejaron que la procesión siguiera. La chica volteo en su dirección y Sherlock evitó su mirada.

* * *

El muto se acercó al árbol dejando un rastro rojizo en el verde del follaje, a pesar de que era la mutación de algún tipo de perro o lobo, se movía grácilmente, como un gato, una pantera, Sherlock temió que pudiese subir al árbol sólo con un salto pero el animal sólo se dedicó, por algunos segundos, a dar vueltas alrededor del tronco, casi parecía que estaba pensando, analizando. Una criatura maravillosa y digna de admirarse si no estuviera a punto de asesinarlo.

El animal dio un golpe al tronco, el árbol se sacudió ferozmente y Sherlock tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente de las ramas, su mochila cayó al piso. Eso llamó la atención del muto que dio otro golpe antes de centrarse en su contenido.

Sherlock aprovechó para bajar un poco, lo más sigiloso que pudo; el animal se comió las pocas provisiones que Molly había juntado para ellos y volvió a arremeter contra el árbol, este se levantó un poco y sobresalieron las raíces que se fueron removiendo de la tierra. Se agarró lo más que pudo de las ramas, mientras esperaba que la bestia arremetiera de nuevo, pero se encontraba dando vueltas de nuevo, podía sentir como lo veía fijamente a los ojos, expresando lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

Volvió a golpear el árbol haciendo que este se ladeara y quedara inclinado, a unos cuantos metros del suelo pero, aún así, demasiado alto como para saltar y llegar a salvo. El animal lo veía ahora como una cena más que segura, pero antes de dar el salto con el cual tendría a Sherlock entre sus fauces, el animal se tambaleó, aturdido. El chico bajó un poco más hasta lograr tocar el suelo. Sacó el cuchillo envenenado y lo paseó entre sus manos, esperando que el animal lo atacara. El muto sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse y corrió hacía Sherlock pero este logró esquivarlo de un solo movimiento, sólo un centímetro menos y lo hubiera atrapado, pero los movimientos del animal se estaban volviendo lentos y torpes. El animal gruñó. Sherlock respiró con dificultad. Tal vez nunca debió de pensar que el trabajo en el campo era para idiotas.

El muto comenzó a rascar el suelo con sus garras como si se tratara de un toro enfurecido, su pelaje erizado y su mirada sólo le indicaron a Sherlock que si su plan no funcionaba, estaría muerto en menos de un minuto veinte segundos.

"Izquierda, luego derecha" pensó, intentando prever los movimientos.

El muto saltó a la izquierda y Sherlock saltó, a su vez, a la derecha, logrando hacerle un profundo corte cerca del hocico. El muto enloqueció, ahora herido y rabioso, gruño y saltó hacía la derecha, movimiento que Sherlock aprovechó para hacerle otro corte, ahora en el lomo. En cuanto se aseguro que el corte estaba hecho, corrió, de nuevo, lo más rápido y lejos que pudo, el muto no tardó en seguirlo pero, esta vez, no lo alcanzó.

Sherlock corrió hasta que no se escuchó ningún ruido, hasta que estuvo seguro de que el muto no estaba rondándolo, entonces, tomó algo de aire y trató de respirar. Tenía un dolor horrible a la altura de las costillas.

Respirando con pesadez, caminó sobre sus pasos y buscó al muto. Para cualquiera, no era algo lógico regresar, pero las personas que lo conocían sabrían que tenía que comprobar algo, que fuera lo que fuera que hubiese hecho, hubiese funcionado. Y así fue.

Encontró el cuerpo del muto tirado, muerto en medio de un paramo sin raíces. El tamaño del animal era impresionante, atemorizante. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si debía de acercase pero aún así lo hizo, se acercó y examino las heridas que le había ocasionado. Su plan había funcionado. Había cortado las provisiones con el cuchillo envenado, ocasionando que el veneno entrara al muto cuando este decidió comerlas, ya que sólo era una cantidad pequeña la que había entrado a su cuerpo, el muto no sintió el aturdimiento y el lento envenenamiento hasta que uno más en su cuerpo que fue por medio del primer corte.

Se había quedado sin mochila y sin provisiones pero seguía vivo.

* * *

El presentador Caesar Flickerman con el cabello amarillo y los dientes más blancos y rectos que hubiera visto en su vida y un traje de un escandaloso verde limón, lo saludó. Sherlock sólo hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

-Oh, nos encontramos con alguien serio –se dirigió al público sin dejar de sonreír –Dinos, Sherlock ¿se pronuncia así? –el chico asintió- eres de el Distrito 9 ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Soy el encargado de la distribución de las semillas al Capitolio.

-Un puesto importante –dijo fingiendo sorpresa, Sherlock podía notarlo – así que te debemos a ti nuestras deliciosas semillas garapiñadas –rió y el público con él- eres un hombre de pocas palabras, Sherlock –el chico hizo una mueca, no muy dispuesto a cooperar con la entrevista. –Nuestro pequeño Sherlock tiene un pequeño secreto –y se puso un dedo en los labios –ustedes no lo saben y, probablemente, yo no debería de decírselos pero, para eso me paga –el publicó rió de nuevo- Nuestro joven amigo aquí presente, tiene una ventaja que los demás no poseen –extendió sus manos en un gesto de sorpresa –Sherlock lo vio, intentando descifrar lo que diría a continuación- Él ya ha matado a alguien –lo dijo despacio, como si se tratara de un susurro –Así es, querido público, nuestro Sherlock, el chico sin palabras, mató de un balazo en la cabeza a un recolector ¿no creen que es un poco injusto para los demás competidores? –el público empezó a abuchearlo -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Robaba cargamentos que iban dirigidos al Capitolio. Ese tipo de comportamiento debe de ser detenido y castigado. Hice lo correcto. –Su cara, lisa y sin ninguna expresión, recordaba a la de un maniquí.

* * *

No me peguen. u.u


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, hola :D _

_No me peguen D:_

_Sé que me tarde y demás pero ahm entré en depresión y eso y a pesar de que ya tenía la mitad del capítulo me fue imposible terminarlo hasta ahora._

_Muchas gracias por esperar y, en especial, a Lücia, mi hermosa betita._

_Disfrutenlo._

_Dejen reviewcitos._

* * *

Sherlock había conseguido salir del departamento de tributos. Era de noche y no había Avox rondando, así que fue fácil salir de ahí, no debería pero, cuando uno sólo tiene unos pocos días para vivir, la precaución es lo primero que desaparece.

Observó el pasillo desierto, las paredes de un gris metálico brillante lucían un aspecto elegante y sobrio, Sherlock se sentía como en una lujosa cárcel de la cual no podría salir nunca.

Recorrió rápidamente el pasillo, no había cámaras, lo cual era inusual pero no le dio importancia. Buscó la puerta que daba a la azotea. Subió sigilosamente las escaleras y salió al exterior. Una corriente de aire frío le golpeó suavemente el rostro. Cerró los ojos placenteramente. Caminó hacía el borde del edificio y distinguió la magnificencia del Capitolio. Todas esas estructuras brillantes sobresaliendo de la oscuridad.

-Yo que tú no saltaría –comentó una voz, sobresaltándolo. –El campo de fuerza sólo te tiraría para atrás, te dolerá y no creo que debas de estar lastimado para cuando los juegos comiencen –le dijo un chico rubio que estaba sentado, apoyándose en la pared- John Watson. –Se presentó– intento de suicida –bromeó.

-¿Cómo supiste lo del campo de fuerza?

-Si te digo podrías matarme –señaló sin perder el ánimo. Sherlock debía de darle algo de crédito por ser tan directo.

-Soy del distrito siete –le explicó indicándole que se sentara a su lado- Eres del… ¿diez?

-Nueve.

-Nueve, claro.

Sherlock se sentó a su lado, manteniendo la distancia. John cerró los ojos y Sherlock lo observó sin disimulo alguno. Era rubio y, a pesar de estar sentados, se dio cuenta de que también era más bajo que él, también un poco fornido a comparación con su delgada estructura. Se veía calmado y apacible, no aparentaba ser una persona violenta. Su piel era blanca y poco bronceada así que, lo más seguro era que trabajara de leñador en la parte más densa del bosque de su distrito.

-¿Dirás algo o sólo seguirás observándome? –le preguntó sin abrir los ojos. Sherlock se sorprendió.

-Yo…

-¿Tú…? –El chico no dijo nada más- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque fui seleccionado como tributo.

-No porqué estás en los juegos, idiota, sino qué estás haciendo en la azotea.

-Oh...Subí para…

-¿Suicidarte? –John soltó una pequeña risa

-No, parecía una buena idea pero no. Quería un poco de aire, quería sentir que estaba afuera de nuevo. Ver las estrellas… es difícil cuando hay tantas luces prendidas. Supongo que esto es lo que se gana por estar atrapado en el Capitolio. Te tienen que quitar todo, hasta las malditas estrellas. –intentó explicar John. Sherlock creyó que debía decir algo más o hacer algo pero su mente estaba en blanco. -Lo siento, es sólo que… extraño… todo… supongo. Es sólo que… nosotros no hicimos nada para merecer esto ¿no? Estamos aquí sólo porque a un idiota psicópata se le ocurrió ponernos aquí y jugar con nuestra vida. Esto apesta.

Y tenía razón, por supuesto que apestaba pero así era la vida, al menos la vida de ellos, los distritos no eran nada y ellos formaban parte de esa nada.

-Nos tenemos a nosotros…

-No quisiste decir eso ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué? ¿Sonó tan mal? –John rió, rió mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo era posible que dos días se sintieran como toda una vida? Sí, sabía que tenía algo que ver con la relatividad y quizá con la física, pero sentía que no podía más. Estaba sin agua, sin comida, acababa de vencer a un muto del tamaño de un vagón de tren y estaba cansado, tanto que podría quedarse a dormir ahí a la mitad de la pradera.

Se puso una mano en la frente, no estaba seguro de porqué lo hacía pero sentía que lo ayudaba a concentrarse.

Agua, debía de conseguir agua rápidamente y, de ser posible, encontrar refugio. Estaba oscureciendo y no se encontraba físicamente bien. Tenía que pensar con rapidez, podía intentar subir algún árbol de nuevo pero el dolor de las costillas le gritaba que ni siquiera lo intentara.

Tal vez debía de regresar al lugar de la pelea y ver si el animal no había destrozado por completo las mochilas, ver si alguna herramienta provisión del otro tributo había sobrevivido al ataque o podría seguir adelante y ver si podía encontrar un refugio como el que Molly había conseguido cuando... sí, lo mejor era evitar esa línea de pensamiento.

Examinó sus posibilidades de nuevo, sólo tenía el cuchillo como arma y dudaba de que quedara algo de veneno en el pero era mejor que nada.

Caminó por entre las ramas y el musgo que se acumulaba y atravesaba por el camino. Se sentía agotado. Siguió caminando unos cuantos kilómetros hasta que encontró una fogata casi extinta. No hacía mucho que alguien había estado ahí.

Decidió hacer un reconocimiento del área para asegurarse de que no fuera una trampa y el tributo estuviera acechándolo en algún lugar cercano. Revisó los alrededores lo mejor que pudo y encontró al tributo responsable de la fogata. Estaba muerto. Estrangulamiento. Se preguntó quién pudo haber sido el responsable, probablemente el tipo enorme del distrito 2. Se veía bastante sádico y Sherlock estaba casi seguro de que disfrutaba el dolor ajeno.

_"Pobre bastardo" _ fue lo que pensó mientras, con algo de desagrado, movía el cadáver buscando algo que le pudiera servir. A unos metros de ahí, el camino mostraba signos de lucha y, siguiéndolo, encontró soga y un encendedor. Eso sonaba un poco más prometedor que su solitario cuchillo.

Se sentó, recargó la cabeza en el tronco de un árbol y se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, el sol estaba bajando y el bosque, lleno de verde, estaba decorado de ligeros rayos morados y naranjas.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando, de esa manera, aminorar el dolor de cuello que se había ocasionado al dormir en una mala postura. Levantó la vista al cielo y vio como densas nubes negras se empezaban a formar.

Era el momento de emprender, de nuevo, el camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sala de entrenamiento era un cuarto demasiado grande donde cada uno de los tributos podía encontrar un espacio donde practicar, pensar u observar sin molestar o ser molestado por los demás, claro que eso no ocurre. Todos están ahí pero los mentores sólo tenían permitido estar ahí para dejarlos y para recogerlos, como si estuvieran en la escuela.

Sherlock agradecía eso, así no tenía a Sally recalcándole lo importante que era aprender a defenderse y, de esa forma, era más fácil ignorar a su compañera, Molly.

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los rincones de la sala, observaba en silencio y con desinterés.

Los tributos del distrito 1, Sebastián y Andrea y, los del distrito 2, Charles y Emily se dedicaban a intimidar a los demás. Seguramente la definición de bully había nacido cuando esos distritos habían sido creados. Eran personas sumamente desagradables.

Los Avox pasaban de un lado a otro recogiendo las armas y flechas caídas, intentando pasar desapercibidos, ya que, algunos de los tributos solían tomarla contra ellos llegando, incluso a matarlos "accidentalmente".

-¿Aburrido? –le preguntó el chico de cabello rubio de la azotea. -¿O estás analizando las estrategias de los demás? –Sherlock levantó una ceja.

-No tiene caso. –John lo vio sorprendido- Igual vamos a morir.

-¿Qué no tienes ni la más mínima esperanza de sobrevivir?

-¿Debería? La esperanza sólo nos traerá más dolor, hará que te aferres a la vida y sufrirás más.

-Se nota que eres todo un filósofo. –Los dos miraban hacia el frente -Vi tu entrevista con Caesar. ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?

-¿Por qué sería mentira?

-Lo es.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú no serías capaz de matar en nombre del Capitolio. Ni siquiera los del Capitolio lo hacen. –Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

-Nos quedan dos días. –le dijo a John -¿Es mucho pedir… que nos veamos de nuevo hoy?

John sonrió. -No, no lo es.

Charles se acercó a uno de los Avox, una chica de cabello castaño, corto, de ojos amables.

-Eres demasiado linda para ser un Avox –le dijo al oído y la chica se encogió ante la cercanía- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Intentaste escapar? –soltó una carcajada. –Ustedes de verdad que son idiotas –y le dio un golpe en la cara a la chica que la hizo retroceder unos pasos y soltar todo lo que traía en las manos. Todos se quedaron callados. Nadie se movió. Charles se acercó de nuevo y la tomó del cabello, ella intentó detenerlo poniendo sus manos sobre las de él y él sólo rió más y la pateó.

Emily y Andrea reían, alentándolo.

Si la chica pudiera emitir algún sonido, el lugar estaría lleno de gritos y sollozos.

John se acercó con paso decidido a Charles y le dio un puñetazo. Charles retrocedió, adolorido.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –preguntó pero John se agachó hacía la chica y le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella sólo se acomodó un poco la ropa, tomó de nuevo las cosas y salió de ahí. John le dirigió una mirada confundida antes de voltear a ver a Charles que, lo fulminaba con la mirada.

* * *

Según sus cálculos aún quedaban ocho tributos, entre los cuales estaba John y, para su no tan buena suerte, seguían vivos los tributos del distrito 1 y 2. Y esas nunca eran buenas noticias.

La tierra empezó a temblar.

-Oh, no

Volteó, intentando localizar lo que fuera que estaba ocasionado esa anomalía. Ya había oscurecido así que su visión no estaba al cien. En menos de un segundo, decidió que no podría esperar para ver que sucedía, así que empezó a correr sin detenerse.

-Estúpido Capitolio –pensó mientras corría e intentaba mantener el equilibrio mientras la tierra seguía moviéndose salvajemente. Pronto, los arboles empezaron a caer, haciendo que todo el camino se convirtiera en una trampa mortal.

Siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró con un acantilado ¡Por dios, estaba seguro de que no estaba eso ahí segundos atrás! Se detuvo y respiró hondamente. Necesitaba pensar, rápido, una solución, rápido. Volteó hacia el filo del acantilado. Agua, había agua, parecía un río y sin pensarlo demasiado saltó.

No tenía idea de cuantos metros eran pero esperaba que fueran los suficientes como para que el agua amortiguara su caída y no cooperara con su muerte.

Cayó en el agua. Era profundo, muy profundo. El golpe con el agua le había sacado el aire y temía no poder volver a subir. Además de que el terremoto seguía, la corriente del agua era más fuerte de lo que pensó. Se estaba mareado, el aire ya no era suficiente, no, más bien, ya no había aire. No lo iba a conseguir, no podía subir. Se iba a ahogar.

Se estaba hundiendo y empezó a palmotear intentando mantenerse a flote pero era imposible, la falta de aire le estaba lastimando los pulmones, la garganta, estaba a punto de perder la consciencia y, entonces, respiró.

Agarró aire con la boca, como si el propio aire intentara ahogarlo y tosió. Tosió hasta que sus pulmones parecieron acostumbrarse de nuevo al oxígeno. Las piedras de la costa se le clavaban en el abdomen pero estaba cansado, como para dormir por siempre. Abrió los ojos.

-Siempre tienes que ser un idiota presuntuoso ¿verdad?

-¿John?

-El mismo y en persona. –estaba totalmente empapado y le sonrió. -¿Sherlock? ¿Sherlock? –le preguntó cuándo el chico se desmayó. –Estupendo.

Cuando despertó, estaba en una cueva rocosa y húmeda pero había una fogata y el olor de algo de comida en el ambiente. Su estómago no pudo evitar hacer un poco de ruido.

-¿Ya despertaste, bello durmiente?-John estaba enfrente de él y de la fogata –Toma –le aventó una cantimplora –debes de estar muriendo de sed –Sherlock la agarró y se tomó el contenido de un solo trago.

-Estás vivo.

-Por supuesto que estoy vivo. Si no lo estuviera ¿quién iba a sacar tu pomposo trasero del agua? –Sherlock bajo la cabeza sonriendo –Tengo otras cantimploras con agua, si es que necesitas más, sino, ven y come algo, estoy seguro de que no has comido nada.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo, mentiroso?

-Lo sé. Ahora come. –le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo es que has sobrevivido?

-Suenas sorprendido.

-Un poco.

John entrecerró los ojos.

-Realmente pensaste que ya estaría muerto. –Sherlock desvió la mirada- Estoy vivo, aun a pesar de tus terribles pronósticos de la situación actual.

-No me refería a que no fueras capaz…

-Come. –le repitió John y Sherlock se quedó callado.

Empezaron a comer

–Sinceramente, yo también pensé que estabas muerto. Sobreviví… sigo vivo… a pesar de que Charles ha estado haciendo todo lo posible por matarme. Al parecer, no le causó ninguna gracia que le golpeara su hermosa cara antes de las entrevistas. Me ha estado cazando todo este tiempo. Me he salvado por los pelos. Una de esas veces, me salvé sólo porque los mutos aparecieron, espero que se lo hayan comido. –Sherlock no sonrió. Estaba consciente de que Charles era mucho más peligroso de lo que aparentaba y, el hecho de que John siguiera vivo sólo podía indicar dos cosas, primero, que su amigo era realmente un buen combatiente o que Charles sólo se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y John apagó la fogata _"no quiero que nos descubran" _fue lo que dijo. Sherlock estaba somnoliento y no pudo evitar bostezar un poco. John se acercó a él; había empezado a llover y la cueva se estaba volviendo cada vez más húmeda y el aire fresco que entraba momentos a atrás, comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más frío. Tal vez apagar la fogata no había sido una buena idea.

-Si quieres… -intentó decir Sherlock- Si quieres… podemos… dormir juntos. –John lo vio sorprendido- ¡Es sólo porque….! ¡Porque de esa manera el calor corporal se mantiene más y es menos probable que tengamos frío! ¡Absolutamente no lo digo por otra razón! ¡Es sólo que no…no nos podemos resfriar estando aquí en los juegos y….! ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

-¡Eres tan gracioso!

-¡Deja de reírte!

-¡No lo puedo evitar! –decía con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa. Sherlock le dirigió una mirada ofendida. -¡Ya, ya! Lo siento ¿sí? Lo siento –dijo tratando de respirar y de pasarse la risa –Es… muy amable de tu parte. Me parece bien… dormir contigo esta noche –y le sonrió y Sherlock no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

-Hacer amigos aquí no es bueno –le dijo un día Sarah a Sherlock. El chico estaba desayunando junto con Molly y Sally –Hacer amigos aquí es lo peor que te puede pasar. –Sherlock siguió comiendo sin hacerle caso. –Te lo digo por tu bien, va a ser horrible cuando tengas que matar a esa persona.

-Pero de qué hablas, mujer –le dijo Sally- Tu siempre tan sombría. Desde la primera vez que la vi, tenía esa aura tan oscura y demoniaca –le decía a Molly que la escuchaba atentamente- Me daba tanto miedo en aquel entonces.

-No es como que dejaras de tenerme miedo –le dijo Sarah riéndose de ella.

Sherlock y John estaban en la azotea de nuevo, recargados en la misma pared, viendo hacia el cielo.

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

John volteó, confundido por un momento.

-Ah… Era un idiota. Se lo merecía.

-¿Eres alguna clase de héroe local, dispuesto a salvar a todos los desvalidos del planeta?

-No lo creo, tal vez, sólo soy de esos tipos que no soportan las injusticias. –Sherlock negó con la cabeza -¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿Qué?

-Eres uno de esos tipos que piensa que una pizca de esperanza pueden salvar el mundo.

-¿Y no lo hacen?

-No lo creo. La esperanza es algo que te puede matar y de manera cruel. –John se encogió de hombros.

-Morir con esperanza no suena tan mal. –y acortó el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos. –Mañana empiezan los juegos. Es nuestro último día.

-¿Tienes miedo? –le preguntó Sherlock.

-Quien sabe.

Se quedaron en silencio. Disfrutando del calor del otro.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó John.

-Dieciséis ¿tu?

-Dieciocho. Estás en tus dulces dieciséis.

-Y tú, en la dulce vejez. –Rieron.

John tomó la mano de Sherlock con delicadeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

* * *

Pasaron la noche en la cueva, abrazado el uno del otro, tan tranquilos, tan calmados que parecía que sólo estaban en una excursión, disfrutando del tiempo. Que ingenuos.

-Buenos días –los saludó una voz mientras alguien los pateaba. -¿Cómo están? –Sherlock y John abrieron los ojos y despertaron inmediatamente cuando se encontraron con la cara de Charles y a sus amigos en la semi-penumbra de su cueva. –Se nota que estuvieron cómodos. ¿Se dieron un beso de buenas noches?

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? –no pudo evitar preguntar, John.

Charles movió los hombros y levantó las manos como diciendo "era obvio que te iba a encontrar"

-La presa no puede huir todo el tiempo. En algún momento, el depredador lo va a encontrar –se acercó a John, invadiendo su espacio personal –y se lo comerá –le dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz que hizo que Sherlock se estremeciera. Charles le dirigió una pequeña mirada expresándole lo poca cosa que pensaba que era él.

Sherlock lo observó, a diferencia de John y él y, de sus propios compañeros, Charles estaba impecablemente limpio. No parecía haber sufrido las inclemencias del tiempo o del hambre, no parecía haberse perdido ni una sola hora de sueño. Era como si el chico no estuviera vagando, tratando de mantenerse con vida. Miró a los demás; Andrea, Emily, Sebastián y otro chico que no conocía estaban ahí pero no parecía que se sintieran cómodos con la situación, no, observó mejor, no era la situación, a ellos les gustaba maltratar a los demás, ellos estaban ahí… ¿obligados?

Charles hizo un gesto y el chico cuyo no conocía levantó bruscamente a John mientras pisaba deliberadamente a Sherlock.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –le preguntó John, desafiante.

-Revancha. –y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en la cara con toda su fuerza.

-¡John! –gritó Sherlock, trató de levantarse pero los demás tributos lo apuntaron con sus armas.

-Calma, pequeño Sherlock, todavía no es tiempo de hacerle nada. Todavía no. –le contesta Charles –Sáquenlos. –ordenó.

Los tributos los tomaron y los empujaron a la salida, amenazándolos cada paso con sus pesadas armas. Tienen que entrecerrar los ojos al salir, las nubes se habían disipado y el sol se filtraba claramente entre las copas de los arboles, lastimándoles los ojos.

Los hincaron en el piso. Como si fuese la preparación de una ejecución. Charles estaba unos metros a lo lejos, observando.

Andrea y Emily los apuntaban por detrás con una lanza y un cuchillo largo. Sebastián se acercó a Charles y le susurró algo que no alcanzaron a distinguir.

-¿John? –preguntó Sherlock casi inaudiblemente. El rubio movió la cabeza sólo un poco. –Oh, ahora lo entiendo. –Emily y Andrea estaban listas para atacar. –Ustedes son sólo las gatas. Las sirvientas. –No podía verlas, pero sabía que tenía su atención, podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en su nuca. –Es por eso que Charles está impecable ¿también lavaron su ropa?

-No le hagas caso –dijo Emily.

-¿O sólo se lo cogían? –Andrea le cortó la mejilla con el cuchillo. –Oh, ya veo. –y rió. Dejó que su voz gruesa y aterciopelada saliera por su garganta en una risa irónica y burlona. –Él no te coge a ti. Sólo a ella.

Andrea volteó a ver a Emily que había palidecido de pronto.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella. –Es mentira ¿no es así? –Emily intentó decir algo pero sólo pudo balbucear -¡Maldita bruja! Y saltó hacía ella con el cuchillo apuntándole a el cuello. Emily saltó rápidamente hacia atrás, esquivando por una nada el golpe de Andrea. -¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Sabías lo que sentía por él! –atacaba con el cuchillo totalmente enloquecida.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Cálmate! –gritaba Emily totalmente aterrorizada intentando defenderse. Andrea logró herirla en el brazo, un largo y profundo corte que iba de l hombro al codo, le desgarró la manga del traje y la sangre empezó a escurrir. Emily gritó con furia. El dolor la hizo reaccionar y respondió al ataque. Tomó a la chica del cabello y la empujó contra el piso con todas sus fuerzas mientras con la otra mano mantenía alejado el cuchillo de su cuello. –Eso es porque soy mejor que tú, perra. –dijo forcejeando, intentando evitar la filosa arma. Andrea gritó y se las arregló para quedar encima de la que era su amiga y sin más empezó a apuñalarla. Emily intentó protegerse pero Andrea, enloquecida, seguida enterrando el cuchillo en sus brazos, en su pecho, en cada pedazo de piel que estuviera a su alcance hasta que, finalmente, la chica dejó de moverse. Andrea respiraba rápidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba, las manos pintadas por el rojo de la sangre.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho? –Gritó Sebastián agarrándola por el cabello -¿Estás loca? ¡Está loca! –diciéndole a Charles.

John y Sherlock no se había movido del lugar. Las cosas habían sucedido más rápido de lo que esperaban.

-Basura –dijo Charles cuando se acercó lo suficiente a ellos. -Ya sabes qué hacer.

-¡No! ¡No, espera! ¡No! –gritaba la chica mientras él la jalaba hacia los árboles. Podían oír el forcejeo y su llanto entrecortado, el pataleo de sus piernas contra la tierra húmeda hasta que un sonido seco cortó el aire y el silencio se adueñó del claro.

-Ella mató por ti. –le dijo John con odio, aún hincado y sin moverse.

-Y se le agradece demasiado –le contestó Charles –pero cuando algo deja de servir debe de desecharse. Además, me dolió la perdida de Emily, ella realmente sabía cómo moverse.

-Eres un cerdo.

-No. Sólo soy alguien que sabe aprovecharse de la oportunidad.

Sebastián apareció en ese momento. Eran dos contra dos. Las probabilidades de salir vivos eran de la mitad. La probabilidad mala era que John y Sherlock murieran; la peor, que sólo uno de ellos quedara con vida.

* * *

_Los reviews son amor! Amenme un poco :'(_


	4. Chapter 4

_Último capítulo._

* * *

**Like Autumn leaves**

**Capítulo 4**

-Oh, vamos, esto es ridículo –se burló Charles cuando vio a los chicos levantarse y adoptar una posición de ataque.

-Somos dos contra dos- aclaró John.

-Un aplauso por el pequeño mono. Has hecho un magnifico trabajo enseñándole a contar. –se burló.

Sherlock observó a su alrededor. Empezaba a oscurecer, y el cielo empezaba a llenarse de nubes grises y cargadas de agua, el ruido de los truenos no tardo en llenar el silencio del lugar.

-Sebastian-ordenó. El chico rápido como un perro, atacó.

Sherlock estaba preparado para lo que Charles tenía planeado pero no pudo evitar desviarse de su objetivo cuando vio a Sebastian atacar. Rápido como un jaguar, se había abalanzado sobre él utilizando toda su fuerza y peso para tirarlo contra la maleza. Lo único que pudo hacer para evitar golpearse la cabeza fue girar un poco su cuerpo, cayendo de lado, mientras que las manos de su atacante se cerraban alrededor de su cuello.

John había sido un poco más lento al reaccionar. No había podido evitar sorprenderse por la agilidad con la que su enemigo había actuado y, aunque, eso le había dejado el camino libre para matar a Charles, le parecía más importante salvar a Sherlock.

John se abalanzo sobre Sebastian sujetándolo por el cuello, apretándolo, intentando que así aflojara su agarre. La cara de Sherlock se encontraba ya completamente roja y sus ojos se empezaban a poner blancos cuando, por fin, las manos de su atacante se alejaron. Inmediatamente abrió la boca intentando atrapar todo el oxigeno que le fuera posible. Tosió un poco antes de siquiera poder recuperarse.

Mientras tanto, John seguía apretando el cuello de Sebastian mientras este intentaba deshacerse de su agarre. Sebastian se movía frenéticamente, intentando estrellar al chico contra alguna superficie y hacerle el suficiente daño para que le soltase, no era como si el chico le estuviera causando nada más que una molestia pero lo estaba alejando de su objetivo principal.

Sujetó el antebrazo de John y se abalanzó hacía adelante, lanzándolo contra el suelo, causando que John aullará de dolor.

Sebastian se levantó y se sacudió la suciedad de su traje. Destensó un poco el cuello y se preparó para atacar de nuevo.

Sherlock también se había puesto de pie. Estaba casi frente al chico. Charles los veía desde la distancia recargado en un árbol, casi con desinterés.

Sebastian ahora tenía un largo chucho de caza en la mano, John estaba semiinconsciente y Sherlock no pudo evitar pasar algo de saliva.

De no ser por que estaban dentro de los Juegos del Hambre se habría sorprendido de la facilidad que tenían él y John para terminar en situaciones de vida o muerte.

-Sr. Holmes –dijo Charles alzando un poco la voz –yo le recomendaría dejar de jugar; pensando que va a salir vivo de esto debería de aceptar la absoluta e innegable verdad, usted va a morir aquí. –Sherlock no contestó nada –Sebastian –ordenó de nuevo y el chico se abalanzó por segunda vez.

Con John fuera de combate, Sherlock estaba más concentrado; se movió con rapidez esquivando el cuerpo de su oponente, dando un solo paso hacia atrás se impulsó hacía adelante, tacleando a Sebastian, al que atrapó desprevenido. Una vez los dos en el suelo, empezó el forcejeo, aunque Sherlock nunca había trabajado en el Distrito en el trabajo forzoso, sabía lo suficiente sobre anatomía y puntos de presión como para causar algún tipo de daño.

La lluvia empezó a caer.

-Maldito bastardo –gimió Sherlock sin poderse quitar de encima a Sebastian –Muérete de una maldita vez.

-Tengo un propósito –le contestó para su sorpresa –Alguien me espera fuera de todo esto, prometí que volvería y prometió que esperaría. No voy a permitir que un idiota como tú me aleje de eso sólo porque piensa que se enamoró de un pequeño rubio que conoció hace sólo una semana –le dio un puñetazo.

-Deja… de decir… estupideces. –dijo cubriéndose de los puñetazos.

–Eres sólo un chiquillo que tuvo la suerte de ser mimado por el Capitolio, alguien incluso más bajo que los Agentes de la Paz, ¡una maldita basura que no sabe lo que es perderlo todo! ¡Un…! –pero Sherlock no pudo escuchar qué más era porque Sebastian cayó inconsciente encima suyo.

-Gracias –dijo Sherlock adolorido al ver que John había lo había noqueado con una roca; lo ayudó a quitarse el cuerpo inconsciente y ambos voltearon hacia Charles.

El chico no parecía asustado. No se movió ni un centímetro de donde había estado observando la pelea. Empezó a aplaudir a aplaudir lentamente.

-Estoy francamente sorprendido –dio unos cuantos pasos hacía ellos –Es sorprendente como, a pesar de todo, siguen pensando que vivirán. –y sacó una pistola.

-Pensé que eran ilegales. –dijo John, mirando a Sherlock.

-No lo son si los consigues de las patrocinadores. Un amor de personas. –dijo restándole importancia mientras observaba el arma en su mano.

-Tengo una pregunta. –dijo Sherlock manteniendo la distancia con Charles.

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué mantuviste a Sebastian cerca de ti? Resulta más que obvio que no planeabas dejarlo vivo.

-¿Insinúas que planeaba matarlo? Eso es demasiado burdo para mi. –le contestó sin dejar de apuntarles. –A él le vendría mejor el suicidio.

-¿Suicidarse? –preguntó John –No entiendo.

-La persona que él espera ya no está. –dijo Sherlock ignorando a John.

-Así es. Murió la semana pasada.

-¿Cómo has podido saberlo? Hemos estado aislados. –dijo Sherlock con sorpresa mientras John los veía alternativamente sin entender del todo qué era lo que pasaba.

Charles se encogió de hombros.

-La información es poder. Esa persona estaba gravemente enferma, con una probabilidad baja de vivir. Falleció días después de que entráramos a los Juegos. Sebastian no lo sabe obviamente. Necesitaba que tuviera algún motivante para pelear.

-Lo engañaste para que fuera tu perro.

-Se podría decir de esa forma, sí.

-Así tendrías protección y no tendrías que preocuparte de nada hasta el final.

-Así es. Una verdadera lástima que esto se halla acabado tan rápido. Al menos me podré deshacer de ustedes dos. Con toda sinceridad son un verdadero dolor en el culo. –y apuntó a John. –Adiós.

* * *

Han pasado unas cuántas horas desde que la cacería empezó. A Sherlock le gustaría saber dónde se encuentra John, o si sigue vivo, sobre todo, si sigue vivo. En el circulo de la muerte, ese lugar donde se encuentran al principio y no pueden moverse hasta que la campana da inicio a los Juegos, es donde el 40% de los concursantes muere. No hay tiempo más que para robar algo y salir corriendo de ahí o morir. Y Sherlock teme que John no halla salido de ahí. Lamentablemente no puede preocuparse demasiado, puede oír como se acercan los demás tributos al punto en el que espera. Debe de empezar a correr y despejar su mente, si no deja de pensar en John lo más probable es que lo maten.

-_No alejes la vista de tu objetivo –_escucha decir a Sarah, recordando sus palabras. Enfocarse, es lo que debe hacer.

Están en la azotea de nuevo. El cielo no tiene ninguna estrella ya que está nublado pero ni Sherlock ni John las observan. Ni siquiera hablan. Esa noche ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

John está acostado. Sherlock está recostado encima de él, puede escuchar los latidos del rubio y eso lo relaja. Un pensamiento cruza su mente en menos de un segundo Sherlock se sostiene sobre sus manos, nivelando su rostro con el de John, permitiendo que queden cara a cara.

-¿Sherlock? –pregunta John confundido.

Las iris negras de Sherlock están formulando tantas cosas que John se siente atrapado.

-¿Sherlock qué…? –vuelve a decir pero la pregunta no se termina de formular ya que Sherlock lo ha besado.

El cálido aliento lo golpea por completo dejándolo aturdido. Se encuentra así mismo estático, casi paralizado pero cuando siente que el cuerpo del chico se acerca un poco más al suyo y la peligrosa neblina de la que le habló su madre, inunda por completo su mente y lo impulsa a corresponder. Sus brazos se cierran alrededor de su cuello, acortando el espacio, obligando a Sherlock a recargarse en sus codos para no caer por completo sobre el chico.

Sherlock puede sentir como el agujero en su estomago crece y disminuye. Está tan feliz en ese momento que siente que podría volar en pedazos al Capitolio entero.

El calor se empieza a propagar entre sus cuerpos pero ese día no hay estrellas que los vean.

John cerró los ojos esperando el impacto de la bala contra su cuerpo pero no pasó nada.

Lentamente, como si temiera que al abrir los ojos la bala estallara contra él, los abrió.

* * *

Charles ya no le apuntaba. Al contrario, el arma se encontraba a sus pies y este los veía con los ojos desorbitados y el traje lleno de sangre. Atrás de él se encontraba Sebastian con el cuchillo de cazador en la mano. Le había cortado el cuello.

-No sé si lo que este bastardo dijo es verdad o no pero yo les recomendaría salir de aquí en este instante.

No se los tuvieron que decir de nuevo, John y Sherlock salieron de ahí como alma que lleva al diablo.

-Espera –pidió John cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos -¡Espera! -Les faltaba el aire.

-¿Qué? –le contestó Sherlock observando alrededor. -¿Qué pasa?

-Refugio… -dijo respirando pesadamente –Tenemos que… encontrar refugio.

Sherlock asintió.

* * *

-El chico que mencionaron en la entrevista… -pregunta John con indecisión- ¿es cierto lo que dijiste?

Están en un descanso en la sala de entrenamiento, sólo quedan dos días para el inicio de Los Juegos.

-¿Qué cosa? –le contesta Sherlock, distraído.

-El chico al que… -duda en decirlo- al que… -Sherlock se puso serio al entender de qué hablaba –Lo siento… yo no debí… lo siento…

-Se llamaba Gregory. Le decían Greg. –contestó en un susurro. John calló, escuchándolo –Tenía 23 años, estaba casado y tenía una niña, Laurie, preciosa, de 3 años… -la voz se le afectó, el labio le temblaba y John se puso nervioso. Sherlock no parecía ser el tipo de persona que mostrase algún tipo de emoción, cualquier tipo de emoción.

-Lo siento, no debí de preguntar –John se acercó a él no seguro de si confortarlo o no.

-Tributos –gritó alguien- por favor, pasen a entrenar de nuevo.

-Era primavera –dijo Sherlock de repente –Él trabajaba en el campo con mis padres. –John lo vio sin comprender –Me lo pidió de favor. Uno de los Agentes de la Paz lo atrapó robando el grano modificado que colectábamos para el Capitolio, el que quemábamos apropósito para alimentar al distrito, Gregory se defendió y en el ajetreo mató al Agente. –La voz del chico se hacía cada vez más y más gruesa, como si estuviera preparando a su oyente para el trágico final al que se acercaba. –Supongo que en el estado de pánico en el que entró sólo le permitió pensar en cómo esconder el cuerpo y salir de ahí con la esperanza de que nadie lo descubriera.

-¿Lo descubrieron? –preguntó John en un susurro. Sherlock negó lentamente.

-No –contestó también en un susurro. –Pero a pesar de lo mucho que nos guste mofarnos de los Agentes de la Paz no son tan tontos como parecen. Se tardarían sólo unas cuantas horas en darse cuenta que faltaba uno de ellos. Así que Gregory vino a mi casa con idea. Una idea imposible, irracional.

_-Mátame. –le dijo el chico. Estaban en la parte trasera de la casa de Sherlock, cerca del bosque donde el chico le acababa de confesar su crimen._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Mátame. Si lo haces la investigación se detendrá y no podrán castigar a mi familia por que el culpable ya estará muerto, yo estaré muerto. _

_-No._

_-No será difícil, sólo tienes que fingir que me encontraste robando en los almacenes, ahí siempre guardan una pistola, tú lo sabes, estás a cargo del lugar, ellos confían en ti. No sospecharán y así dejarán a mi familia en paz. Sé que lo que estoy pidiendo y que eso probablemente te dejará un trauma de por vida, pero es el último favor que te pide un hombre ya muerto. Ayúdame a evitar que nos maten a todos._

Y fue así como en la madrugada de ese día de primavera Sherlock disparó.

* * *

A pesar de que llovía escogieron refugio en la copa de un árbol, donde acomodaron unas cuantas ramas que les ofrecían la suficiente protección para no empezar a cosechar hongos.

Recostados sobre una gruesa rama, John abraza a Sherlock y le miente, susurra que todo estará bien, porque puede que John parezca el débil, el que constantemente necesita de abrazos y palabras de confort pero es el único que se ha podido dar cuenta de que la persona que tiene entre sus brazos es la que más necesita abrazos y palabras de consuelo que cualquiera en el mundo.

Sherlock deja que John lo abrace y que las dulces mentiras que le hace llegar le llenen el oído con su cálido aliento. Sabe que en cualquier momento John se quedará dormido ya que él es una persona que se puede dar el lujo de confiar en el mundo un poco más que los demás.

A pesar de la lluvia y de lo oscuro que estaba el cielo, la proyección de los tributos caídos se hizo. Tributos que sólo eran un montón de niños que intentaban sobrevivir. Eran cinco. Quedaban seis. Los últimos seis. En este tipo de juego la única cosa que podía suceder era empeorar.

Tendrían que sobrevivir una noche más y Sherlock se encargaría de eso y, de esa manera, se escabulló de los brazos de John.

John despertó solo, se sobresaltó al ver que su compañero no se encontraba a su lado y eso casi ocasiona su caída del árbol. Sin hacer ruido volteó a su alrededor buscando señal del chico. Nada. Temió lo peor. Tal vez había caído de la rama, tal vez había sentido una necesidad fisiológica imparable y alguno de los tributos lo había atacado, tal vez un muto había estado rondando, cada pensamiento era más aterrador que el otro y, por un momento, no supo qué debía hacer. ¿Bajar inmediatamente y buscarlo?, ¿temer lo peor y quedarse ahí hasta que tuviera un panorama más amplio de lo que pasaba?

Lentamente el pánico empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, bajo del árbol intentando prestar atención al bajar. De nada serviría si caía y se rompía el cuello.

Antes de hacer nada, sacó el cuchillo y marcó el árbol en el que habían estado descansando. Pudiera ser que Sherlock volviera a buscarlo ahí.

-¡Sherlock! –gritó por lo bajo. -¡Sherlock! –caminó cautelosamente, buscando alguna pista o huella que le indicara que había pasado con su amigo.

Silencio.

¿Acaso lo había abandonado? Tal vez había decidido que era tiempo de separarse y enfrentarse solos a lo que fuera que los Juegos les tuvieran preparados.

-¡Sherlock! –volvió a gritar.

Acababa de amanecer así que el paisaje tenía un aspecto azuloso y fantástico que contrastaba con una ligera neblina que ocultaba por momentos el verde húmedo y mohoso que cubría el lugar. Un poco más de neblina le hubiera dado el toque perfecto para ser el escenario de algún cuento de hadas.

John sintió desconfianza y sacó el cuchillo del bolsillo. El ambiente aunque solitario le había empezado a causar una inquietud en el pecho.

No habría caminado más de veinte metros cuando encontró algo que le heló la sangre. El espeso follaje verde estaba teñido de rojo. Sangre que decoraba cada una de sus hojas. Sintió la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y su espalda tensándose, estaba asustado. Mucho más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

En contra de lo que su buen juicio le dictaba, se acercó a investigar. Movió un la mano para dispersar la niebla que se arremolinaba en el suelo. La sangre estaba fresca y era una mancha razonablemente grande, suficiente para saber que si la persona dueña de ella no estaba muerta, estaba gravemente herida.

No muy lejos de ahí encontró a Lucy, tributo del Distrito Tres. De estatura pequeña y ligera como una pluma, Lucy pintaba para ser una de los contrincantes más fuertes, la prueba concluyente estaba en que había llegado casi al final. Casi. Ahora se encontraba tirada entre el follaje con el cabello lleno de ramitas y hojas, los ojos muy abiertos y un corte horizontal en su cuello.

John no hizo ruido. Era probable que el tributo responsable del ataque se encontrara cerca y, peor aún, que hubiese encontrado a Sherlock. Con el pensamiento de que tal vez no encontraría a su compañero vivo de nuevo y la respiración cada vez más errática, empuño su cuchillo listo para defenderse.

Tendría que caminar, a pesar de que su instinto le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que regresara al árbol sus piernas no hicieron nada más que seguir caminando hacia delante. Le dolía más pensar que el cuerpo de Sherlock estaría en algún lugar solo, sin vida y sin él. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y las lágrimas de desesperación y angustia amenazaban con llenar sus ojos más no paró observando todo con la mayor atención y concentración que le era posible.

Unos metros más adelante se encontró con el cuerpo de Sebastian. El paisaje se veía corrompido e intranquilo. Era más que obvio, incluso para alguien que no tenía experiencia, el darse cuenta que la persona que había asesinado a Sebastian había puesto mucho esfuerzo en hacerlo. El chico se había defendido y a juzgar por el lugar lo había hecho con uñas y dientes. Sebastian había peleado hasta el final sin salir victorioso. John se preguntó quién era la persona que había conseguido semejante cometido ya que, a su parecer, la persona más peligrosa de todos los Juegos, se encontraba ahora muerta.

Siguió su camino, podía sentir la presión de su sangre atreves de las venas y de su cuerpo gritándole que corriera lejos de ahí con cada paso que daba pero John sabía que en ese lugar correr en sentido contrario no servía de nada.

Conforme avanzaba un llanto ligero y conmocionado empezó a llenar el ambiente. La piel se le erizó, sentía la boca seca así que tragó algo de saliva.

El sol había empezado a salir, dejando atrás los tonos azules para empezar a llenar su rededor con rayos amarillos, la niebla se estaba empezando a dispersar y John tuvo la impresión de que era sólo producto del Capitolio y cautelosamente se acercó a la figura que lloraba.

-¿Sherlock? ¡Sherlock! –y corrió a su lado- ¿Estás bien? ¿Sherlock? –lo abrazó- ¿Sherlock, qué pasó? ¿Te atacaron? –pero el chico sólo lloraba cubriéndose la cara con los brazos -¡Demonios, Sherlock, contéstame!-el chico levantó la cabeza lentamente- oh, por dios, estás bien, estas bien -suspiró aliviado al ver que el chico sólo tenía unos cuantos rasguños- Pensé... pensé que te... yo pensé... -la voz se le rompió- Sherlock, estás bien -lo abrazó con más fuerza. -el chico dejó que John lo refugiera una vez más en sus brazos y le dejara creer que todo estaría bien.

Duraron unos cuantos minutos así, disfrutando de una inquietante tranquilidad que era opacada por el calor de cada uno.

-Sherlock... -susurró John suavemente, acariciandole el cabello; el chico hizo un gesto indicando que lo escuchaba- tu no huías del que mató a los tributos. -Sherlock que en ese momento se encontraba recargando apaciblemente su cabeza en la clavícula de John, abrió los ojos esperando lo que el chico tuviera que decir -¿verdad? –John no dejó de acariciar su cabello en ningún momento. –Tú… los mataste.

No había reproche ni enojo en su voz, de hecho, no había nada. Sherlock cerró los ojos con dolor. Cualquier cosa a la que se pudiese enfrentar era menos aterradora y dolorosa que lo que estaba pasando ahí. Sherlock enderezó su cuerpo, abrazó con fuerza a John y lo besó como nunca había besado a nadie mientras pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Lo siento tanto. –dijo mientras levantaba el cuchillo que le había sustraído a John durante el beso. John sólo pudo sonreír con tristeza al darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Sherlock había levantado el cuchillo y arremetido… pero no contra John. El arma había terminado en el pecho de su amigo, el golpe había sido tan rápido, tan certero, que el cuerpo de Sherlock se desplomó casi sin vida sobre John.

John lo tomó con delicadeza, aún sin ser capaz procesar lo que acaba de pasar frente a sus ojos.

-Yo… yo… -intentaba boquear Sherlock con dificultad. Los ojos de John se inundaron de tristeza y dejaron correr caudales de lágrimas, mientras sostenía el cuerpo casi sin vida del muchacho.

-No te mueras, no te mueras –repetía- No te puedes morir, ¡No te puedes morir! Maldito bastardo, no te mueras, por favor, por favor, te lo estoy suplicando, te lo suplico, haz algo pero no te mueras, puedes, podemos, tu siempre puedes… –balbuceaba- por favor, lo que sea, lo que quieras pero no te vayas, no me dejes, por favor –se abrazó más al cuerpo de Sherlock –No te vayas, te amo. –dijo mientras observaba como la luz de los ojos de su compañero se extinguían poco a poco–Te amo, no te vayas, por favor, por favor– después unos minutos nada.

Te amo, no te vayas, por favor, por favor.

Las campanas sonaron pero John no las escuchó. El cielo se iluminó con su nombre

_John Watson, Distrito 7, ganador de los Quincuagésimos Juegos del Hambre._

Y John no dejó de llorar.

* * *

_**Y... se acabó... y... no me van a matar, ¿verdad?**_


End file.
